


（带卡）长命

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 小短篇
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 19





	（带卡）长命

○查克拉制造的雾气牵连了此岸与彼岸  
  
我能长命百岁。我意识到这点已经不是这一天两天的事了。这念头最早出现于何时已不可考，但姿态最为清晰的时刻我依然记得。十月的战场荒凉颓败，学生在我身旁惴惴地安抚我，她说大难不死必有后福，老师，以后一定会有好事发生的。

后来发生了很多事，例如我当上火影，天气晴朗的日子里雕刻师来取模，我没有摘下面罩。他取模时我想起一些事情。鸣人的忍者登记照片重拍过一回，因为他的第一张照片实在太富有个性。小孩子张扬的个性能轻松打压下，成年人的特立独行却能得到一定程度的容忍。我还想起一个人许多年前说过的无知无畏的梦话，什么第五任火影，火影岩上要刻上风镜……那时我觉得戴风镜的火影委实可笑，但现在我也要做同样可笑的决定了。亲自实践才知道这种程度的特立独行依旧在可容忍的范围内。我很想把这发现说给他听。

我想过一些和他交谈的方法。过去十多年，我的话全说给石碑听。它们顺着查克拉的风，飘到所谓极乐的彼岸去，却没有一个字落进他耳里。现在他确实在长河对岸，碑上却没有他的名字了，我也不知道对着新造的石碑说的话，能不能送达给他。也只是想想罢了，我猜名字被写在碑上的人们会恨他，倒也不需要让他们听见我那些疯话。

另寻他法。也许可以试着把想说的话写在照片背面，再注明收信人和去处，最后烧了它。繁忙工作的间隙，我翻找照片。明明记得拍了许多还算不错的，往地上一摊却觉得张张都难看，无法入眼。信的内容更是无从落笔。我想对他说话，却不知能说什么。倾诉欲一星半点，从我被独自抛在世上而产生的寂寞中幽微地长出。要是还能和他吵架就好了。但那场大战后，我们说的任何一句也许伤人的话，都会切切实实变成割在心上的刀子，伤人言辞不过是不必当真的气话这一可能性永远消失，而我心底阵阵不息的鸟鸣般的叫喊又全是不能写下、不能传达的话。那时我想我要长命百岁。在能够平息这些喧闹的语句前，我不能见他，否则酸腐的心意会收也收不住地漫出来，惹他厌恶。死后的我们会在净土共享永远这个词所指代的没有尽头的时光，才见面就闹掰了极不划算，我是指……死人没法再死一回，但除了死，我想不到第二种了结与他绝交所带来的痛苦的方式。那会是比长命百岁更摧折的刑罚。

长长久久地活，对我有好处，也遂他心愿，我没理由不努力，只能搁置下那自私的愿望。取而代之，我烧了一些照片。它们背后除了宇智波带土这个姓名外，没有其余的话。我心底的鸟群尖声喊些不能被任何人听去的话，我一字不提。必然地，我活到又一个春季。木叶三面环着树林，南风带来湿润的水汽，遇着春寒便成了雾。今年的雾特别多，也格外浓重。好几次我清晨走向火影塔时，被那牛奶般的雾气缠住，几乎迷失方向。那乳白色的气流湿润得像是漂浮的水，我差点溺在里面。与此同时，村里逐渐有了些传闻。有人说曾在雾里见到已死之人。尽管雾气模糊了音容与体态，但他看一眼就能确定，雾中的人影毫无疑问是他死去的至亲。这么说的人越来越多，渐渐的清晨街道上人影绰绰，都是主动溺进缭绕雾气的村民。雾气能够成为幻术的媒介，我决定尽早着手调查，以免这春季的怪雾真是敌袭的产物。开展调查的那个清晨，浓郁的、湿淋淋的雾气绞散了我和随行的暗部，再寸寸绞紧我的呼吸。终于泄露行迹的查克拉波动如丝如缕，在乳白色的丝绢里显得飘忽不定，难以追踪。有那么一瞬间，我怀疑自己要在此败北。随即我真在雾里见到了宇智波带土的身影。毫无疑问那是他。就算我看不清那人的脸，就算他成年后的样子我只在战场上见过短短十几个小时……我确信那是他。他在茫茫雾气里，与我相隔五米。我没有向他走去，他也没有向我走来。

那段默默无言的时间里，我只是看着他，每过一秒都更坚信那就是他，却分不清自己究竟是在幻术中、梦中，亦或是产生了濒死的幻觉。他看了我一会儿，扭头走开了。他只走出几步，身影就完全消弭在白雾之中。他离开后，我逐渐找回呼吸的能力。雾气渐渐干爽了，在晨曦中淡去。我看见我的暗部们惊疑不定地站在不远处，几名异国的忍者意识全无，晕倒在地。以间谍罪罪名擒下毫无反抗之力的他们时，我又一次笃信自己能够长命百岁，就像笃信方才我真的见到了宇智波带土一般。失去他的眼睛后，我们仍牵连在一起，但即使隔着窄窄的河流见面，他也不会呼唤我，更不会伸手迎接我。他推开我，等同于死亡拒绝我。所以我一定能长命百岁，我能活到他终于愿意向我伸出手的那一天——他以沉默这样允诺。


End file.
